Agents En-dangered Chapter 10:Wrestling the Waves
Synopsis The hushed silence of the night amplified even the slightest of noises. 10:17, and Petropolis was at the brink of slumber with the faint noises of the nightlife of Downtown. All the noise in the street was the car’s engine as it sped across the city. “It’s cold” complained Claire. “What’s cold is this terrifying dream we are all undergoing, Claire “ Kitty responded. “I couldn’t help think that I will wake up anytime now and hope this was all really just a dream.” Fairly said with a sigh. “How we all wish it were” Chito responded. They were all silent. The drive was but a short while, but to them, it felt endless. “There! The Aquarium!” R exclaimed as he saw it rise from the horizon. 10:45. “Wait… this should be no sweat… isn’t this place a prison?” Fairly said as he gave a tone of ease. “Fairly, The aquarium is a minimal security prison for mentally unstable aquatic citizens. It’s sort of a prison, but not a prison” Kitty explained. “Meaning?” Fairly replied. “Meaning it’s only under constant surveillance. There are no security officers who patrol the area over the evening” Chito continued. “Why’s that?” Claire asked. “Simple.. those guys try to escape, they die since they can only thrive in water.” R explained to them. The structure was dark, guilded in glass, with nothing but the noise of the waves of the water to fill the otherwise silent and eerie night. No lights illuminated the structure. Save the faint visibility of the street light and the full moon which had graced it’s presence that night. The inhabitants moved about in silence. “This place is huge!” Claire whispered as they approached the aquarium. It towered above them, a silhouette against the night sky. “It’s 10:55… No one is here!” Fairly said, irritated. “HEELL…” A voice from the top of the structure pierced the silence. His cry was stopped. Only the sound of a voice of one struggling to be heard through a handkerchief could be heard. They looked up. “No one huh?” R said as he pointed to the top. There above, was a platform with a lone figure, frozen in motion, tied to a chair; bellow him, 70Ft. of pure water. “DUDLEY!!!” Kitty yelled. “Guys Look!!” Chito interrupted as he saw a figure retreating from the platform. “Who do we save?” Crazy said frantically. “Boys, go after whoever that was, We’ll stay and take care of Dudley!” Kitty commanded. The boys sped off to the direction of the figure, eerily familiar to them. “I’ve seen that shape somewhere” Chito said as they chased it. As the boys sped off, the girls climbed the structure. The scene above was ghastly. Dudley, blindfolded, tied as if resembling King Mutt’s mummified appearance. He was struggling to break free. “Look!” Crazy yelled with a gasp. Bellow Dudley was a trap door that was controlled by a board at the side. “Alright… Claire! Get to the controls! Crazy, Help me undo the knots” 10:59, Time was running out. As Claire struggled through the jungle of wires, Kitty and Crazy desperately tried to untangle Dudley. Time was ticking. As they worked a loud buzz rang! 11PM!!!The Trap door opened and sent Dudley Spiralling down. “DUDLEY!” The girls yelled in unison. Kitty and Crazy hung for their life from the platform. “Crazy, you need to get him” “ME?!?!” Crazy yelled in disbelief. “Yes you. You’re the one hanging from me. Besides, If I get him, you’d still plunge” Crazy glared at the waters, he fear settled in as the plash rose from the water. She Knew only Kitty and her could save Dudley. Taking a deep breath she finaly replied “I’ll do it” She slowly let go of Kitty’s legs and silently uttered a prayer as she plunged head first to the rescue. Her time was limited as she fell in, she battled her way as the water tried to slow her down. “THERE” She uttered in her head as she saw Dudley nearly rested with his seat at the bottom of the tank. With all her strength, she grabed him and resurfaced him. Kitty jumped down to them “Crazy, get him to come to, I’ll take care of the ropes”. Crazy lay him down with the chair as kitty scratched at the ropes. Water flowed forth from Dudley’s mouth. “ugh… what…happened?” He sheepishly asked. “DUDLEY!” Kitty cried out in relief, a relief only defined by that passionate hug. “You were unconscious and tied to a chair, settled on a plat for headed for your doom” Chito told him “For your sake, crazy let go of her fear and resurfaced you, and we got you to come too” Kitty continued. “Dudely, do you remember anything before all this?” Chito inquired. As he rubbed his head, his memories began to clear “I..I do, but all I can remember were these voices, voices and shadows.. they looked so familiar but it was hazy. I only remember something about targeting the agents who would stay behind” All were silent in hopes of deciphering the info. Chito scanned for clues. “Find anything?” Timmy said as he went up to him. “Sadly none, Tim, The trail of clues seems to end here” Chito replied with disappointment. “that means the whole thing is done” Claire said joyfully. “Not just yet Claire” Kitty reminded her. “Chito, bring out all the records of the evidences you have since the start of this entire thing” To the group, he presented The Medallion, the Images of the inscriptions and drawings and so on. “The agents left behin… uh oh.. guys, We need to get back to TUFF!” chito said in a panic. “Why dude?” Timmy asked. “the only agents that had not come with us from among our group are Skip and Matt” “your point being?” As Timmy asked, everyone had gotten off ready to return to TUFF, Chito gave a worrying glare into the direction of TUFF. His voice echoed into the silent night “Skip and Matt are in trouble…” Category:Fan fiction